kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible Wiki talk:Block policy
Purpose When I found this wiki a few months ago, I saw that there had been a spate of problems with users not long after it was created. Since then, not much has been done here because the users who were most active have left. It looks like they started up something called the "KP Tome", but that's no longer online. I would like to see the Kim Possible Wiki grow again. One of the steps towards that was getting a new administrator for the wiki. The admin would need tools to perform their duties and a policy like this can help them. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Duration length reasons Since I was the one that established the block duration guidelines originally, I thought it best to share my reasoning behind those durations. Some of them are based on the "three strikes" rule. :* Profanity :: The first offense might have been done just for shock value, to see what kind of reaction they will get. But if they do it a second time, then it becomes more apparent that it is a conscious decision on their part. By the time they do it a third time, there is no doubt that they are doing it deliberately and will continue to do so. :* Insults and harassment :: "No tolerance" policies sometimes degrade into ridiculousness where common sense says it was stupid to enforce it for a particular situation. That's why there's a little more leeway here. However, by the time a third infraction occurs, we're entering the point where there's little doubt that the previous instances were deliberate. :* Racial slurs, hate speech or sexual statements :: Racial slurs and hate speech are detrimental to this community's well-being and hate speech is almost always unrelated to this wiki's subject. Sexual statements are inappropriate for a wiki devoted to a children's cartoon. We don't need any of those here, which is why the block reasons are longer than for profanity. (Profanity really should have similar blocks, but I realize that many people use them as part of their everyday speech. They just spew it from their mouth without noticing it any more.) :* Pornography :: Not acceptable on most websites and definitely inappropriate for this wiki, not to mention illegal given that most of the characters are under-age. Best that we get rid of those kinds of people as fast as possible. :* Inappropriate pictures (non-pornographic) :: Since it is permitted to include some pictures on user pages that are not about Kim Possible, a block should be set when a person goes overboard and starts uploading a lot of off-topic pictures. :* Spam (advertisements, rants against third parties, political statements) :: Spammers don't care where they post their messages, so we're not going to put up with them. A one year block is usually enough to make them go away permanently. :* Unacceptable user names :: Selecting a user name is a deliberate choice by a person. User names that are accidentally unacceptable will be few and far between, typically when the name is offensive in a different language. As a result, we really don't need to see unacceptable user names in the permanent record of who made each edit. Many of these people aren't interested in making this wiki better anyway, just seeing what problems they can cause. :::::: — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Pre-emptive blocks Occasionally, I may place a block on an account or IP address that has not made any edits here. Typically, the account or IP address that is being blocked will have caused enough problems on other wikis that I consider it a serious enough offense to head them off before they appear here. The block notice will always give a reason. "Cross-wiki" or "Cross-Internet" means that I did a search for an exact phrase and it turned up results on multiple sites, clearly indicating that this is a spammer. Repeated problems like vandalism or profanity elsewhere show they're deliberately acting that way, so those kinds of things warrant blocks here, too. Pre-emptive blocks can be summed up this way: they don't care what they're doing is wrong and they aren't interested in making the places they visit better, so we're not going to put up with them here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments / improvements If you have a comment about this policy candidate or a suggestion on how to improve it, leave them here. Signing your name is optional, but is preferred. * Comment: